


Непредумышленное соблазнение

by fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Collage, Everybody Lives, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex in Space, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020
Summary: Космические каникулы были довольно длинными, а корабль — довольно тесным.
Relationships: Peter Quill/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Непредумышленное соблазнение




End file.
